


发烧之后

by yaoyezili233



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyezili233/pseuds/yaoyezili233
Summary: 绿谷出久发烧后在医务室……





	发烧之后

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karen T (poohmusings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohmusings/gifts).

※abo设定向  
※交往ing

这一天，绿谷出久发烧了。  
医务室里。  
“呐……小久君……他没事吧……”丽日一脸关心的看着此时脸色苍白的绿谷。绿谷感觉晕晕乎乎的，但还是朝丽日笑了一下。“我没事的丽日同学。”  
站在一边的爆豪突然笑出了声，轻蔑道：“是啊，39°估计都快挂了，能有什么事。”饭田一听就怒了：“喂爆豪同学你怎么能这样诅咒绿谷同学！！！！！！”  
“呵。这死书呆子自己照顾不好自己我说两句还怎么的他了，能掉块肉不成？”爆豪翻了饭田一个白眼。  
饭田气的浑身发抖。  
一旁的轰突然开口了。“要不我们就留一个人在这里照顾绿谷吧，人太多了不适合病人休息呢。”这是个蛮好的建议。  
爆豪一听，不慌不慢。  
“就让老子勉强照顾一下吧。”  
“让我来照顾绿谷吧。”  
爆豪和轰同时脱口而出。  
两人对视一眼，已经明白了对方在想什么，可是他们怎能让另一个人得手？  
两人想到这，对视的目光里都感觉像是擦出了火花，谁也不让着谁。在场的几个人都感觉到了这抑郁的气氛，却是谁也没敢说话。  
最后眼看着两人快要打起来的时候，还是切岛给两人解了围。“那……干脆你们两个人一起算了……”在场的人都愣住了。  
是啊，两个人一起不就解决了？  
于是两人都露出了一副“勉强答应”的表情。众人看差不多没他们的事情了，就赶紧告辞了。  
一出医务室上鸣就松了一口气：“呼……爆豪平时不是和绿谷关系不好吗……”好像是在自问自答。  
医务室内部。  
轰面无表情去锁了门，走向绿谷。试问两个alpha如果和一个omega共处一室会发生什么……三人心知肚明。  
绿谷感觉脸上有什么东西冰冰的，就胡乱抓住了那个东西用脸使劲蹭。轰本来是想给绿谷降温的，结果看到绿谷想小猫一样的蹭着自己的手心的时候，突然很想把绿谷“就地正法”。  
爆豪突然咧开嘴笑了。就让他好好给绿谷“治疗”一下发烧吧。爆豪突然伸手扯掉了绿谷脖子上的抑制环，突然一阵薄荷的清香就充满了整个医务室。  
轰看着爆豪的行为也没有阻拦。两人一闻到这股味道就感觉要发情了。  
此时绿谷慢慢的睁开眼，看到爆豪手上拿着自己的抑制环，旁边轰面无表情的开始解领带，突然感觉脑子清醒了一大半。他知道这两个人想干嘛了。  
爆豪随手扯掉了领带便欺身而上，吻住绿谷的嘴唇，慢慢撬开他的牙齿，熟练的寻找着他的小舌头，便缠绕了上去。  
轰则是慢慢解开了绿谷的皮带，抚上了绿谷已经开始慢慢变硬的分身，并慢慢撸动起来。  
受到轰温柔安慰的绿谷感觉身体轻飘飘的，胡乱的回吻着爆豪。这个湿吻持续了整整两分钟爆豪才依依不舍的松开绿谷的嘴唇。  
可恶！这废物的嘴唇为什么这么甜！  
爆豪眯起眼睛，左手抚上了绿谷烫乎乎的脸颊，右手则伸出两根手指插进了绿谷的嘴里，模仿着性交的动作进进出出。  
而绿谷的下面也被轰君用食指按住了快要喷薄欲出的小洞，被轰用舌头慢慢舔舐着——仿佛在舔一个棒棒糖一般。  
爆豪将手指抽出，指尖和绿谷的嘴唇上连着一条白色的淫丝。“废久真是……淫乱啊。”  
绿谷突然感觉下体一阵空虚，便颤抖着手抓住了爆豪的手腕：“小……小胜……唔~轰君……”绿谷轻喃，“轰君……我想射……”带着哭腔。“小绿谷”又被轰君安慰着，不小心轻叫出声。  
这一声直接搞的爆豪和轰硬了起来。  
轰摩挲着绿谷的小洞，移开食指，绿谷便一下射了出来。“啊……！”绿谷感觉这时候已经轻飘飘的了。  
轰慢慢抬起绿谷的屁股，将他翻了个身。此时的绿谷脸红扑扑的，整张脸便埋进了被子里。他的身上还沾着刚刚自己射出来的白色粘液。  
“唔……小胜……轰……轰君……不要……不要了……”绿谷软绵绵的求着两人不要再继续了，可他还不知道这句话对两人来说相当于催情剂。  
爆豪缓缓解开皮带，看向轰“喂，我先在后面，你先让他用前面吧，老子忍不了了。”轰君也解开皮带，绕到了绿谷出久面前。  
爆豪看着绿谷又嫩又白的屁股，一巴掌拍了上去，在绿谷白嫩的屁股上留下了一道红痕。绿谷也不小心惊叫出声，结果正好张开嘴巴，嘴唇碰到了轰巨物的前端。  
轰顺势捏住绿谷的嘴巴，不让他合起来，往前一送便把自己的巨物塞进了绿谷的嘴里。轰舒服的开始低声喘息。“绿谷……别那么紧张……牙齿……”轰温柔的引导着绿谷。  
后面的爆豪硬着个东西，但还要给绿谷做扩张，不然他会疼。……啧，真麻烦。这么想着便就这绿谷流出来的淫液送了一根食指进去，很快就把爆豪的手指吃的紧紧的，爆豪便送了第二根手指进去。  
绿谷后面流出来的水正好充当了润滑液。绿谷真是淫荡的像个婊子呢，爆豪这么想着，第三根手指也顺势滑了进去。  
前面的轰不自觉抓紧了绿谷的头发，他感觉到绿谷滚烫的小舌因无处安放而到处乱动，一不小心就舔到了自己的敏感处。轰又将绿谷的头按下去了一点。  
绿谷感觉轰的肉棒已经越来越大了，深了一点直接顶到了自己的喉咙。而后面又被爆豪插了三根手指进去抽插着，不停的有水声在绿谷耳边回荡着，仿佛在诉说他的淫荡。  
爆豪见扩张的差不多了，便随便扯了个套子戴上，龟头抵住了绿谷一缩一张的小穴，来回摩擦，要进去却又不进去，当绿谷投来哀怨的目光时，突然整根插了进去。爆豪突然就被着滚烫的美好包裹住了，他感觉很舒服，真不愧是他的废久呢……真是淫荡啊。  
“恩唔！！！~唔唔~！”  
绿谷后面突然被进入，不小心嘴上用了点力，牙齿轻咬了轰一下，轰就直接射在了绿谷嘴里。绿谷感觉有什么东西到了自己喉咙眼，不小心就给顺势咽了下去，左手扒上了轰的腿根支撑着自己。  
轰慢慢从绿谷嘴里抽出自己的肉棒，连着绿谷嘴里没能喝完的“牛奶”，小舌头上也还留着轰给予的爱液与自己的口水。轰看着绿谷被磨的通红的嘴唇，摸了摸他的脸说：“真乖，喝完了。”说完又用自己的龟头磨蹭着绿谷的脸，还不等绿谷反应便再次按着他的头对准嘴唇插了进去。  
爆豪这边则是快速的抽动着，伴随着“啪啪”的声音和水声，深入浅出，还一下又没一下的拍着绿谷的屁股，拍完还不忘赞叹的轻喘一声。这家伙真紧啊。爆豪熟门熟路的又往更深处顶了一下，正好顶到了绿谷那个点。  
“呜呜呜唔唔~！！恩咕~！”“哼……这么舒服吗。”  
爆豪轻轻抓住了绿谷也硬了的分身，开始慢慢撸动着，时不时还会按一下他的小洞。但是爆豪在后面的动作也没停下来过，反而越来越快，搞的绿谷的水已经满到开始顺着他的腿往下流了。  
轰在前面看着绿谷吃着自己的肉棒，左手按着绿谷的脑袋抽插着，右手则慢慢捏到了绿谷发红的小乳头，慢慢搓动着。  
绿谷感觉自己又清醒又迷糊，他感觉下面被填满着，嘴巴还吃了什么……是轰君的肉棒……绿谷抬起眼睛，用那双被操的已经水汪汪的大眼睛看向了轰。  
此时爆豪在后面突然射了出来，从绿谷后穴的避孕套里溢出了不少白色浊液。轰此时也使劲往前一顶，直接到了最深的地方，浑身一阵颤抖便射了出来。于是绿谷本能一般的再一次咽了下去。  
爆豪放开绿谷的屁股，轰也从绿谷嘴里拔出了他的那根粗大，两人对视一眼。恩……换个位置顺便换个姿势吧。绿谷看着两人的眼神，心里大呼大事不好，却因为发烧又没办法推开任何一个人——没有力气。  
绿谷大呼吸了一口，后体突然又是一阵空虚。“呜呜……轰君……骚穴还想要……想要轰君的鸡巴……”绿谷神志不清的喃喃着。  
于是绿谷便被抱下了床——谁能想象no·1英雄在这种时候却连一点反抗的力气都没有呢。绿谷被放在了地上，瓷砖的冰凉感让绿谷一个激灵。  
“啊……好冰……”  
于是绿谷现在就跪在地上，双手直着面前人的膝盖，看着突然抵上来又不断变大的肉棒，不禁打了个冷颤。“小胜……这个太大了……我吃不进去的……”绿谷强忍着眼泪小声控诉着爆豪。爆豪却突然笑了一声：“你刚刚下面的嘴都吃老子吃的很紧，怎么，上面的嘴还不想尝尝吗？”  
绿谷被这话搞得满脸通红，虽然他这也不是第一次被爆豪这样说了。爆豪掰过绿谷的脸，将嘴对准自己的硬物。“吃吧。”绿谷虽然还是有点犹豫，却还是一只手握住，张嘴含住了他。  
爆豪只能说，此时废久滚烫的嘴里感觉真好，他已经快忍不住对包裹自己的美好赞叹几声了，不自觉的又抓住了绿谷的头发，将自己的粗大往更深处送。呵……操废久的嘴巴感觉也不错嘛。  
绿谷吃着“小小胜”，时不时用舌尖舔一下有点暴出的血管，搞的爆豪变得越来越大了。爆豪没忍住，便往上开始顶，一下便顶到了喉咙所在的地方。  
而后面的变成了轰，轰膝盖跪在地上，默默将绿谷的腿又掰大了一点，抓住绿谷的腰身，看见周围已经没有新避孕套了，就直接插了进去——他觉得自己能控制住射在外面，而且绿谷最近也在安全期。  
轰使劲抽插着绿谷，慢慢的出来却又狠狠的进去，低头吻上了绿谷的后颈脖。“绿谷……你里面太舒服了……哈……都不放开我呢……”绿谷嘴正在被操又说不出话，之好小声呜咽几声。  
爆豪在前面享受绿谷的温暖口腔的时候也不忘夸一句绿谷：“哼……废久也只有在这个时候才显得没那么废了呢……你看……这不是吃的很舒服吗？”  
……  
……  
绿谷一次次的被送上了高潮，他感觉自己的腰都快断了，可这两人精力又实在太旺盛。  
“啊啊啊……！小胜慢一点……哈啊！！”  
“呜呜轰君……太深了……噫唔啊~！恩~！”  
“啊~！不可以射在里面！！！啊啊啊~恩啊~！”

于是第二天众人发现绿谷虽然不烧了，但是好像腰扭着了。大家很默契的没有问出口。  
反正他们三个开心就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 我疯了看不懂英文乱选一通……告辞


End file.
